The Missing Uchiha
by Heartbit
Summary: There were thought to be only two survivors of the Uchiha massacre—but that is not completely true. There was a third. Fugaku and Mikoto had a daughter. Yes, there were three Uchiha children, and she is the lost middle child.


**Author's Note:** The story happened, exactly after the attack of Akatsuki to Suna. If you remember, Deidara and Sasori attacked Suna to capture Gaara, this happened after the attack. HMM, maybe after the battle of Sakura with Sasori. YES, maybe that's it. HA, but this story is original. I was just thinking, what if there were three Uchiha siblings? THAT WOULD BE SO COOL AND THAT WOULD TOTALLY CHANGE THE LIFE OF SASUKE, or would it? HAHAHA!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto, though i would like to be, but it belongs to Kishimoto-sensei so therefore it is not mine. it is his! HAHAHA!

**THE MISSING UCHIHA

* * *

**

A letter had been sent to Konoha, addressed for Lady Tsunade's eyes only. The scroll was made of red paper, with a seal that belonged to the neighboring country.

* * *

It was a beautiful morning for Shizune, even though she had to work on sorting and arranging mails from the central post office. The first thing she needed to do was check if there had been any mail sent to the Hokage.

"Ah, this is tiring" Shizune sighed, transporting mails that came from the Konoha Council that needed to be delivered to the central post office.

Lady Tsunade's request echoed through her mind as she labored, "Shizune, please give me a break and don't even _bother_ giving me the busy work. If you find something there that isn't _really_ important, just…push it off onto someone else, or toss it in the shredder—okay? I'm tired!"

"What a duteous hard-worker!" she muttered sarcastically, and tried not to choke on the pile of papers she was carrying.

Unexpectedly, when she arrived at the post office, she found a mysterious looking scroll wrapped in red paper, tagged '_urgent'_ from an unknown correspondent. Shizune stared for a moment, digested the instance and was shocked to see something so out of the ordinary. The only other time she had seen that '_urgent'_ tag was when Suna had nearly lost Gaara—their Kazekage—to the Akatsuki.

Her heart was beating fast, trembling as she picked up the mischievous scroll. Without further thought, already expecting the worst, she immediately ran back to the Hokage's tower, intent on her delivery.

Shizune was running faster than she ever had before, passing the long narrow corridor leaving almost all of the ninja intrigued by her sudden haste. There were few jounins who tried to catch her to ask what was happening, but she didn't bother talking to them, so as not to waste any valuable time.

Holding the scroll tightly in her right hand she silently prayed that the letter wouldn't entail problems for her country, cursing the foreboding insistence of a speedy delivery under her breath.

"Could this be?"

She glanced at the seal, noting that the letter came from the neighboring Bird Country. A chill went down her spine—there was no return address. Should she expect poison-soaked paper, on top of everything else? Could this be what she thought it was? Her legs were burning, she ran faster nonetheless.

There were few steps that divided Shizune from the office door, few more step and all of her questions would soon be answered once the Hokage broke the seal. Her heart was hammering fast, pulse thumping and breath ragged as she arrived at the Hokage's tower, pelted up the stairs, and threw open the office door's with a gasp.

"Lady Tsunade, there's a letter from the Bird Country!" she announced, still struggling to catch her breath, "It's urgent!" she added.

Tsunade grunted, face down and snoring into her desk. Shizune twitched.

"_Lady Tsunade!"_ she yelled, and shook the other woman's shoulder roughly, dropping the scroll onto a stack of papers.

Tsunade started upright, slack-jawed. She blinked blearily, "What is it? I told you not to bother me, right?" she made a valiant attempt to return to her slumber, "I told you, I'm _tired_—"

"But—but Lady Tsunade, its urgent!" Shizune insisted, "I…I think it has something to do with the Akatsuki!"

Tsunade suddenly joined the world of the living, casting aside her previous drowsiness with ease. "Give me the letter!" she commanded.

Shizune handed the scroll to Tsunade. The blonde woman opened the scroll and began reading, her eyes snagging on the infamous surname; _Uchiha_.

--

_**To the most esteemed Hokage, **_

_**I am—was—a family friend of the Uchiha clan. I know that you may not believe this, but I tell you with the utmost sincerity that everything written in this letter is true. I know what great tragedy has befallen them, claiming the lives of many wonderful people, and I mourn this loss every day. A special pain is set aside for my dearest friend Fugaku, and his charming wife—Mikoto. I know all of this from the rumors, and the past predictions Fugaku confided in me. As an outsider, it is not my place—but I think that by remaining silent, I do more harm than good. It might be late, but I know that there is still time for me to reveal this to you.**_

_**I met Fugaku on a mission in Konoha. I was acting there as support against the nine tailed demon that attacked your village, all those years ago.**_

_**Fugaku and I became friends soon after and I visited his house frequently. He was proud to tell me of his son, Itachi, the genius. Soon, his pride became my own—but that pride has turned to hate. I cannot forgive him for taking so many people away from me. There were thought to be only two survivors of the Uchiha massacre—but that is not completely true. There was a third.**_

_**I was never going to tell…but…Fugaku had a daughter. Yes, there were three Uchiha children, and she is the lost middle child. Early on, Fugaku suspected his son's foul intentions, and sent his daughter with me, to keep her safe. Itachi was too young at the time to remember, which is why they made no attempts to conceal Sasuke—Itachi was already too old. Perhaps they even had some faith in him.**_

_**I know that you must be a bit dazed by this sudden knowledge that I, an outsider, know so much about one of Konoha's clans. But I assure you, I have no intentions towards blackmail or any other form of foul play.**_

_**You should know; after the death of Sandaime, I had to leave the country…but my friendship with Fugaku never died. **_

_**Somehow, Itachi has learned of his sister. I have done everything in my power to hide her; changing locations frequently, always on the run, never trusting others… I do not know if Itachi is searching for her, but I will continue to hide her until—unless—you decide to let her join you in Konoha. I am sorry for the abruptness, but I tell you please get her here as soon as possible.**_

_**We are now located in the Bird Country. I am hoping that you will soon read this and act before something bad happens. We are living in the Hidden Sky Village.**_

_**For the time being, we are at peace but…I want her to meet her younger brother. **_

_**Please take Uchiha Riyo, the missing daughter of Uchiha Fugaku and his wife Mikoto.**_

---

Shocked after finishing the letter, Tsunade whirled on her subordinate, "Shizune, this is not an attack."

She blinked away and added, "Tell Shikamaru that I have a mission for him."

"Yes, Lady Tsunade!" Shizune yelped, and ran to find the lazy teenager.

As soon as Shizune left the office, Tsunade began to pace herself, gazing at the horizon with her hands clasped behind her back, "We have to get her…"

* * *

Of couse, if you have read this once..then read it again. HAHAHA! MERRY CHRISTMAS TO ALL AND A HAPPY NEW YEAR!

Thanks of course to my beloved friends, because without them this wouldn't be possible. YAK! XD

I foremost thank

**Exta Ren** for beta-reading my fanfic! THANKS, without you my story would be just a poop in the trash bin.

**Miko-chan **for giving me a lot advice and lessons and of course beta-reading my other fanfic. I'm scared now. i know you murdered it. HAHAHAHA. XD and to her beloved sister **Chubachuchu **for the gift they gave me. XD

OMG, hopefully **Sorceressmyr** will read this. I'm hoping she could draw me Riyo, ugh THIS IS MY CHRISTMAS WISH! XD

**kris-kaminari **because i always tell him what's going on in my poor brain.

**white epitome **"This is another product of my poor imagination---ugh!" XDXDXD lots of laughs

Oh and lastly, if you like im open to artist who wants to draw my Original Character. HEHE, contact me if you like.

YAHOO MESSENGER: icecreamtears

love you guys! --heartbit


End file.
